Heartbreaker
by Flaming Orange Rose
Summary: Im a heartbreaker. You're a heartbreaker. The two shinobi of Konoha who probably know this the most, find it out the hard way. Sasunaru. Oneshot. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Sasunaru**

**Length: One-shot**

**Music: Heartbreaker by will.**

**Plot: I'm a heartbreaker. You're a heartbreaker. The two shinobi of Konoha who probably know this the best, find it out the hard way. Sasunaru.**

**Warnings: YAOI!!!! Don't like, don't read then flame! Mild language. OOCness, my bad.**

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

'Rain. Perfect.' The man stood alone atop of Hokage Mountain with no thought other than, 'Well, fuck you then …'

It seemed as if just about everything stood against him that ay. Major understatement.

He had never felt particularly comfortable in the village to begin with. Nobody would, even if you _were_ the prestigious heir to the most powerful clan that the village had.

Uchiha Sasuke hadn't always been as alone as he was right then. Granted, part of it _may_ have been his fault. But no one could deny that his fucked up bother's fucked up reasoning had something to do with it. It had never been easy to live with someone like that.

He swept a hand through damp raven bangs just to rest the hand by his side once gain.

The rain had been relentlessly pouring for what seemed like hours. The sun had disappeared just as soon as _his _smile had disappeared.

Naruto, the eternal dobe, had managed to do a 180 personality switch in 30 seconds flat.

'_I broke your heart in 30 seconds flat, in 30 seconds flat.'_

Sasuke had returned from a meeting with the Hokage to arrive outside Naruto's apartment to find it slightly ajar with a lot of noise and voices coming forth.

Sasuke opened the door slowly to see all of the former Genins from the Rookie Nine and Lee's team surrounding a rather happy blond. They were all cheering and seemed to be in the middle of celebrating something.

The first person to notice him was Shino, who happened to be sitting on a chair directly opposite the doorway where Sasuke stood.

Hinata, who was sitting next to the silent boy, followed his gaze and gasped slightly.

'S-S-Sasuke-kun?' she stuttered, suddenly grasping the attention of everyone in the room.

As if in slow motion, everyone reacted simultaneously, various calls of his name bleared into one. All of his attention, however, was focused on the blond dobe.

Whereas the others had turned to face him from where they were situated instantaneously, Naruto had remained where he was, standing facing the window, his back still facing Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that the golden blond of he dobe's hair now reached his shoulders, and was just as unruly on top.

Sakura had noticed that Naruto's voice hadn't joint everyone else's and she turned back to him, giving him a questioning look. The look dropped once she had casted her eyes upon Naruto's face.

Sasuke waited on edge. The only person he cared about had yet to turn t face him, his anxiety building slowly, wondering what Naruto's reaction could possibly be.

'Naruto?' Sakura's voice was hesitant, which could only mean two things, Naruto was either very upset and refused to let Sasuke see that or was very angry and was trying to reign it in as to not cause a scene.

'Sasuke,' Naruto's tone was sharp, cold and indifferent. 'Would you mind not just standing there unannounced, if you're coming in then do. Otherwise, I'd rather you left.'

All attention was focused on Naruto. Everyone else didn't want to speak, afraid to break the tense atmosphere between the two.

Shikamaru was the first to recover, he had never been that much of a friend of Sasuke's to begin with. 'Naruto, what do you want to happen. This is your moment, if you want him gone just say, I'll happily escort him out myself.'

Everyone waited once again for Naruto's reply. The room was becoming quite uncomfortable, but Sasuke didn't care. Only Naruto's response mattered at that moment.

After several moments had passed, Naruto spoke up again. 'That won't be necessary, Shikamaru, thank you. I'll do it myself. Please, let's not let these matters disturb a night of happiness.'

That was when he finally turned around to face Sasuke. The deadpanned feeling creping into Sasuke's chest was reflected in Naruto's eyes. The once sparkling orbs had lost the happy glint; they were as cold as his tone. Sasuke was used to seeing endless skies of blue, soaring and free. Now all he saw was a winter glacier, eroding away at the happy person Naruto was before,

Naruto walked towards the doorway, towards Sasuke before passing him and blanking him completely. He headed out to the railings at the end of the open hallway. Sasuke followed after him silently, waiting for the dobe to either explode or cut at him with another icy remark.

The blond had placed his hands on the railing and had his back to Sasuke again. The hands on the railing were gripping so tightly Sasuke could see white knuckles through tanned skin; Naruto's whole form was shaking.

Naruto whirled around to stare straight into Sasuke's dark eyes as if searching for something.

'Why?' Came the sharp interrogative, eyes still trained on Sasuke's, as if daring him to ask, 'Why what?' About what Sasuke could hazard a guess, but that wasn't the important issue here. The meaning of Naruto's question was of the utmost importance, and Sasuke wasn't fool enough to ask that question. He knew that.

He also knew that Naruto wasn't stupid; he had never really thought that, not for long anyway.

'I'm an avenge –'

'Don't give me that 'avenger' crap.' Naruto cut across harshly. He was angrier than upset, not that that changed the situation at all. 'I want the real reason so that you can leave and get the hell out of my life.'

'You've changed Naruto. You're not the dobe I used to know. I don't know whether to be sad or glad to see this you.'

Naruto's stare hardened. 'Well, we all have to grow up sometime. May be it'll finally happen to you soon. Not that I care of course. Seriously, why did you bother coming back? Did you honestly think you could just appear and that everybody would go back to kissing the ground you walked on?'

He didn't wait for Sasuke to reply before carry right on.

'But of course! Forgive me; you are the great Uchiha Sasuke. Well guess what. We were happier without you here acting all high and mighty and screwing with everyone's feelings. Are you satisfied? You finally killed your brother, the only goddamned Uchiha with enough strength to think about somebody other than himself. He was, possibly, _**the**__**greatest**_ Uchiha who ever lived. But you didn't know that, did you?'

Sasuke felt his eyebrows raise sky slightly. _'What the hell is the dobe going on about?'_

'Nobody told you, right?' Naruto smirked. 'Say, did Itachi mention anybody else while you were fighting at all?'

Sasuke thought about what the dobe was trying to get at, so stayed silent, in the hope that the dobe would explain himself.

'Not surprising. He said he wasn't going to and me swear not to say anything about it as well. Tch.' He fumbled in the pocket of his Jounin jacket to come up with three items that raised Sasuke's eyebrows sky high. A lighter, cigarettes and a ring.

'What are you doing with those?' His mind still couldn't comprehend what the dobe was doing with them.

'Well, first of all, your sudden appearance made me all antsy,' he took a cigarette from the box, brought it to his mouth, lit it and took a long drag. Exhaling deeply, Naruto's eyes closed and his form steadied. 'Not a word of this to Sakura. I don't need another lecture about my health. Which is fine, by the way, thanks for asking.' He drawled out.

Sasuke's attention was still on the other item in Naruto's hand. 'Where did you get that, Naruto?'

'Don't act all familiar with me, Uchiha. And seems how it involves you, I'll forget you're rudeness.' He paused to tale another drag, watching the smoke curling into the black sky. 'It was given to me on the day he died. He didn't want it to end up in the wrong hands.'

Sasuke watched as Naruto took another drag and brought the ring up to inspect it more closely.

'Your family has a lot of traditions, right? Like this one.' He said, indicating the ring he held in his fingers. 'Did you know it is supposed to bring prosperity to the Uchiha and his chosen betrothed?'

'Yes, of course I know that. It's the Head family of the Uchiha Clan's engagement ring; it's been in the family since the family began. So this is why I couldn't find it in the mansion.'

Naruto gave an Uchiha worthy smirk that didn't reach his eyes. He leant back against the railing and took another drag. This time he blew the smoke vertically into the air, still ignoring Sasuke's incredulous look.

'Look, the long and short of it is, that Itachi gave it to me before he went of to fight you and told me to give up on an Uchiha's with power complex's. I did that and I moved on. I now have a future.' He burst out into laughter that didn't quite reach his eyes. 'I guess we both got our dreams then, huh?'

Sasuke put the pieces together. '_The mention of a new Hokage. The party at Naruto's. You made it dobe.' _Sasuke suddenly felt odd. If he wasn't so proud he may have thought it was regret or remorse. 'You know …' He trailed off, suddenly at a loss for what to say.

'Yeah, what? Trying to find the best insult are you? Well, believe me, nothing you can say will affect me, Uchiha, give it your best shot.'

'I always knew you'd make it, Naruto.'

Naruto became completely dumbstruck; the cigarette fell from his hand on to the floor. Sasuke didn't have enough courage to hear Naruto's response, so he carried on.

'You may think that I'm just saying it because I want your forgiveness, but it's true. Okay, originally I hated you, couldn't stand you. But if I ever said that I didn't think you could make it, I didn't mean it'

'_To fix this love now it's impossible.'_

Naruto eyes dropped to the floor, Sasuke continued regardless.

'I'm not saying that you should instantly forgive me and accept me again. All I want, no, _need_ is for you to give the okay that you want me to be back in your life, eventually. Please, Naruto.'

'How can you do that to me?' Naruto's voice was shaky and unsure, far from the over-confident drawl that Sasuke, himself, was used to using. 'How could you do that to me? I searched for you. I went after you so many times. Well guess what?'

His azure eyes were now directly train on Sasuke's inky pools. 'I can't even look at you anymore. The Sasuke I knew and wanted acknowledgement from is gone; long gone. I'm not saying that you have to leave Konoha, but don't come here and spout bullshit that I know that you don't mean. Please, don't try to ruin the memory of my best friend.'

Naruto walked straight past Sasuke only to stop just outside his door. 'Take the ring. He wanted you to have it. Don't come anywhere near me again until you have given this ring to someone you genuinely care about and who loves you back for you. Not your money, power or name. You.'

With that he placed the ring at his feet and walked back into his apartment. Sasuke stood there for several moments, not really believing what just happened. Sasuke picked up the Uchiha engagement ring and looked sadly at Naruto's closed door. The noise and sound of voices had returned. He took that as his cue to leave.

_Hokage Mountain_

'Well, fuck you then … Shit.'

Sasuke looked hard at the ring in his hand. The simple silver band was adorned with three gems; one large ruby with two smaller diamonds on either side.

He looked out onto the village with dismay. 'Only one person could ever wear this ring, Naruto.' He sighed deeply, his breath curling out before him.

_**Only you …**_

'_I didn't mean to make you hurt,_

_I'm s-s-s-sorry; I'm s-s-s-sorry,_

_I didn't mean to break your heart,_

_I'm s-s-s-sorry; I'm s-s-s-sorry,_

_I didn't mean to break you,_

_B-b-b-break you baby,_

_I'm a Heartbreaker._

_(You're a Heartbreaker)_

_I'm a Heartbreaker_

_(You're a Heartbreaker)_

_I'm a Heartbreaker_

_(You're a Heartbreaker)_

* * *

**I originally wrote a longer – some what happier – ending for this piece. May be I'll post the alternate ending as another chapter, but right now I'm beat.**

**Please review; even if it's to say hi, knowing people are out there is much nicer than looking at the traffic reports.**

**FlamingOrangeRose-x**


	2. Alternate Ending

**Pairing: Sasunaru**

**Length: One extra chapter**

**Music: Heartbreaker by will.**

**Plot: I'm a heartbreaker. You're a heartbreaker. The two shinobi of Konoha who probably know this the best, find it out the hard way. Sasunaru.**

**Warnings: YAOI!!!! Don't like, don't read then flame! Mild language. OOCness, my bad.**

A/N; The alternate ending of sorts. The one that I promised would be a lot happier, though most preferred the ay the original turned out, I couldn't resist putting a hapy end to a sad tale.

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

* * *

'Rain. Perfect.' The man stood alone atop of Hokage Mountain with no thought other than, 'Well, fuck you then …'

It seemed as if just about everything stood against him that day. Major understatement.

He had never felt particularly comfortable in the village to begin with. Nobody would, even if you _were_ the prestigious heir to the most powerful clan that the village had.

Uchiha Sasuke hadn't always been as alone as he was right then. Granted, part of it _may_ have been his fault. But no one could deny that his fucked up bother's fucked up reasoning had something to do with it. It had never been easy to live with someone like that.

He swept a hand through damp raven bangs just to rest the hand by his side once gain.

The rain had been relentlessly pouring for what seemed like hours. The sun had disappeared just as soon as _his _smile had disappeared.

Naruto, the eternal dobe, had managed to do a 180 personality switch in 30 seconds flat.

'_I broke your heart in 30 seconds flat, in 30 seconds flat.'_

Sasuke had returned from a meeting with the Hokage to arrive outside Naruto's apartment to find it slightly ajar with a lot of noise and voices coming forth.

Sasuke opened the door slowly to see all of the former Genins from the Rookie Nine and Lee's team surrounding a rather happy blond. They were all cheering and seemed to be in the middle of celebrating something.

The first person to notice him was Shino, who happened to be sitting on a chair directly opposite the doorway where Sasuke stood.

Hinata, who was sitting next to the silent boy, followed his gaze and gasped slightly.

'S-S-Sasuke-kun?' she stuttered, suddenly grasping the attention of everyone in the room.

As if in slow motion, everyone reacted simultaneously, various calls of his name bleared into one. All of his attention, however, was focused on the blond dobe.

Whereas the others had turned to face him from where they were situated instantaneously, Naruto had remained where he was, standing facing the window, his back still facing Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that the golden blond of he dobe's hair now reached his shoulders, and was just as unruly on top.

Sakura had noticed that Naruto's voice hadn't joint everyone else's and she turned back to him, giving him a questioning look. The look dropped once she had casted her eyes upon Naruto's face.

Sasuke waited on edge. The only person he cared about had yet to turn to face him, his anxiety building slowly, wondering what Naruto's reaction could possibly be.

'Naruto?' Sakura's voice was hesitant, which could only mean two things, Naruto was either very upset and refused to let Sasuke see that or was very angry and was trying to reign it in as to not cause a scene.

'Sasuke,' Naruto's tone was sharp, cold and indifferent. 'Would you mind not just standing there unannounced, if you're coming in then do. Otherwise, I'd rather you left.'

All attention was focused on Naruto. Everyone else didn't want to speak, afraid to break the tense atmosphere between the two.

Shikamaru was the first to recover, he had never been that much of a friend of Sasuke's to begin with. 'Naruto, what do you want to happen. This is your moment, if you want him gone just say, I'll happily escort him out myself.'

Everyone waited once again for Naruto's reply. The room was becoming quite uncomfortable, but Sasuke didn't care. Only Naruto's response mattered at that moment.

After several moments had passed, Naruto spoke up again. 'That won't be necessary, Shikamaru, thank you. I'll do it myself. Please, let's not let these matters disturb a night of great happiness.'

That was when he finally turned around to face Sasuke. The deadpanned feeling creping into Sasuke's chest was reflected in Naruto's eyes. The once sparkling orbs had lost the happy glint; they were as cold as his tone. Sasuke was used to seeing endless skies of blue, soaring and free. Now all he saw was a winter glacier, eroding away at the happy person Naruto was before,

Naruto walked towards the doorway, towards Sasuke before passing him and blanking him completely. He headed out to the railings at the end of the open hallway. Sasuke followed after him silently, waiting for the dobe to either explode or cut at him with another icy remark.

The blond had placed his hands on the railing and had his back to Sasuke again. The hands on the railing were gripping so tightly Sasuke could see white knuckles through tanned skin; Naruto's whole form was shaking.

Naruto whirled around to stare straight into Sasuke's dark eyes as if searching for something.

'Why?' Came the sharp interrogative, eyes still trained on Sasuke's, as if daring him to ask, 'Why what?' About what Sasuke could hazard a guess, but that wasn't the important issue here. The meaning of Naruto's question was of the utmost importance, and Sasuke wasn't fool enough to ask that question. He knew that.

He also knew that Naruto wasn't stupid; he had never really thought that, not for long anyway.

'I'm an avenge –'

'Don't give me that 'avenger' crap.' Naruto cut across harshly. He was angrier than upset, not that that changed the situation at all. 'I want the real reason so that you can leave and get the hell out of my life.'

'You've changed Naruto. You're not the dobe I used to know. I don't know whether to be sad or glad to see this you.'

Naruto's stare hardened. 'Well, we all have to grow up sometime. May be it'll finally happen to you soon. Not that I care of course. Seriously, why did you bother coming back? Did you honestly think you could just appear and that everybody would go back to kissing the ground you walked on?'

He didn't wait for Sasuke to reply before carry right on.

'But of course! Forgive me; you are the great Uchiha Sasuke. Well guess what. We were happier without you here acting all high and mighty and screwing with everyone's feelings. Are you satisfied? You finally killed your brother, the only goddamned Uchiha with enough strength to think about somebody other than himself. He was, possibly, _**the**__**greatest**_ Uchiha who ever lived. But you didn't know that, did you?'

Sasuke felt his eyebrows raise sky slightly. _'What the hell is the dobe going on about?'_

'Nobody told you, right?' Naruto smirked. 'Say, did Itachi mention anybody else while you were fighting at all?'

Sasuke thought about what the dobe was trying to get at, so stayed silent, in the hope that the dobe would explain himself.

'Not surprising. He said he wasn't going to and ade me swear not to say anything about it as well. Tch.' He fumbled in the pocket of his Jounin jacket to come up with three items that raised Sasuke's eyebrows sky high. A lighter, cigarettes and a ring.

'What are you doing with those?' His mind still couldn't comprehend what the dobe was doing with them.

'Well, first of all, your sudden appearance made me all antsy,' he took a cigarette from the box, brought it to his mouth, lit it and took a long drag. Exhaling deeply, Naruto's eyes closed and his form steadied. 'Not a word of this to Sakura. I don't need another lecture about my health. Which is fine, by the way, thanks for asking.' He drawled out.

Sasuke's attention was still on the other item in Naruto's hand. 'Where did you get that, Naruto?'

'Don't act all familiar with me, Uchiha. And seems how it involves you, I'll forget you're rudeness.' He paused to tale another drag, watching the smoke curling into the black sky. 'It was given to me on the day he died. He didn't want it to end up in the wrong hands.'

Sasuke watched as Naruto took another drag and brought the ring up to inspect it more closely.

'Your family has a lot of traditions, right? Like this one.' He said, indicating the ring he held in his fingers. 'Did you know it is supposed to bring prosperity to the Uchiha and his chosen betrothed?'

'Yes, of course I know that. It's the Head family of the Uchiha Clan's engagement ring; it's been in the family since the family began. So this is why I couldn't find it in the mansion.'

Naruto gave an Uchiha worthy smirk that didn't reach his eyes. He leant back against the railing and took another drag. This time he blew the smoke vertically into the air, still ignoring Sasuke's incredulous look.

'Look, the long and short of it is, that Itachi gave it to me before he went of to fight you and told me to give up on Uchiha's with power complex's. I did that and I moved on. I now have a future.' He burst out into laughter that didn't quite reach his eyes. 'I guess we both got our dreams then, huh?'

Sasuke put the pieces together. '_The mention of a new Hokage. The party at Naruto's. You made it dobe.' _Sasuke suddenly felt odd. If he wasn't so proud he may have thought it was regret or remorse. 'You know …' He trailed off, suddenly at a loss for what to say.

'Yeah, what? Trying to find the best insult are you? Well, believe me, nothing you can say will affect me, Uchiha, give it your best shot.'

'I always knew you'd make it, Naruto.'

Naruto became completely dumbstruck; the cigarette fell from his hand on to the floor. Sasuke didn't have enough courage to hear Naruto's response, so he carried on.

'You may think that I'm just saying it because I want your forgiveness, but it's true. Okay, originally I hated you, couldn't stand you. But if I ever said that I didn't think you could make it, I didn't mean it'

'_To fix this love now it's impossible.'_

Naruto eyes dropped to the floor, Sasuke continued regardless.

'I'm not saying that you should instantly forgive me and accept me again. All I want, no, _need_ is for you to give the okay that you want me to be back in your life, eventually. Please, Naruto.'

'How can you do that to me?' Naruto's voice was shaky and unsure, far from the over-confident drawl that Sasuke, himself, was used to using. 'How could you do that to me? I searched for you. I went after you so many times. Well guess what?'

His azure eyes were now directly train on Sasuke's inky pools. 'I can't even look at you anymore. The Sasuke I knew and wanted acknowledgement from is gone; long gone. I'm not saying that you have to leave Konoha, but don't come here and spout bullshit that I know that you don't mean. Please, don't try to ruin the memory of my best friend.'

Naruto walked straight past Sasuke only to stop just outside his door. 'Take the ring. He wanted you to have it. Don't come anywhere near me again until you have given this ring to someone you genuinely care about and who loves you back for you. Not your money, power or name. You.'

With that he placed the ring at his feet and walked back into his apartment. Sasuke stood there for several moments, not really believing what just happened. Sasuke picked up the Uchiha engagement ring and looked sadly at Naruto's closed door. The noise and sound of voices had returned. He took that as his cue to leave.

_Hokage Mountain_

'Well, fuck you then … Shit.'

Sasuke looked hard at the ring in his hand. The simple silver band was adorned with three gems; one large ruby with two smaller diamonds on either side.

He looked out onto the village with dismay. 'Only one person could ever wear this ring, Naruto.' He sighed deeply, his breath curling out before him.

'_**Only you …'**_

**(*) **'You sure about that?'

Sasuke whirled around to find his dobe just as drenched as he was. The moon shining down upon him gave him an ethereal glow, mesmerizing Sasuke into almost believing that Naruto was not actually there before him. Sapphire eyes shone like stars and Sasuke could instantly tell that not all from the pouring rain.

'_You probably think that I'm a fucking jerk.'_

'Please, Naruto,' he threw all the rest of his remaining Uchiha pride off the edge of Hokage Mountain as he dropped to hs knees before Naruto, his eyes never breaking contact with Naruto's own.

'You probably think that I'm the lowest scum of the earth right now, and you have every right -'

'No, no.' Naruto whispered, shaking his head.

'I now that I let you down and I can't imagine how much pain you had to go through following me and trying to knock it into my thick skull how I was bat-shit insane and going down the wrong path. Please, Naruto.'

Naruto fell onto his knee with his head in his hands. His murmurs steadily becoming louder and clearer as he thought back on what had happened. And more recently, why he was right there with Sasuke in the pissing down rain on his knees in the dirt.

'You did it! I hated you so much and you left! You left _me_! You promised, Sasuke! You promised me!'

Sasuke reached out and clutched Naruto's shaking body to his own wet chest. One hand on Naruto's back, pulling him closer still while the other reached to cup Naruto's face, tilting it back up so that e could look upon the face of his rival and best friend.

'Naruto, please, I didn't mean too. I'm so so so sorry, I didn't mean to, you know how much of a fucking idiot I am. Please, Naruto.'

'_I didn't mean to break your heart. 3'_

Naruto clenched his eyes shut and raised his fists against Sasuke's chest, beating against the hard muscle with force.

'You promised, _you promised_, you PROMISED!'

'I know, Naruto, I know! I know that I can never change that, I can never make that pain go away, but I will damn well try, if you'll let me. I want to ease it, so please, Uzumaki Naruto -'

'I go by Namikaze now.'

'As in Minato Namikaze?'

'Yeah.'

'Then it runs in your blood then, Rokudaime Hokage, Namikaze Naruto …'he brought back the hand that held Naruto's lower back and opened his palm.

'I know I screwed up, an I know that nothing is ever going to change that. But I am going to make it right, by making the most precious and unbreakable promise to you that I could ever hope to offer. Right here, right now.'

Naruto's eyes snapped open and widened in sheer fear and confusion. Flickering between Sasuke's eyes and what lay in his opened palm.

'Sasuke …'

'Namikaze Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, faithful shinobi, eternal rival, loving best friend and the most amazing person to ever grace my world, will you marry me?'

Naruto's head dropped back down to his chest. The hot burn of salty tears running over Sasuke's hand and falling onto his already drenched clothes.

'Please answer me Naruto. I'll understand either way, or if you need more time.'

'You have put me through so much shit, okay, I don't know if I will ever be able to trust you ever again Uchiha Sasuke. How can I be sure that you won't just up and leave again? What about your other ambition? I'm pretty sure that I don't have the right equipment for a full scale clan restoral. You know that, right?'

Sasuke smirked lightly. 'I am very much aware of that fact, Naruto, I'd be disappointed if you were any different than what you are right now. You are all that I will ever need in my life, so please answer me, Naruto-koi.'

Naruto abruptly launched himself forward on top of Sasuke, pinning him o the rain soaked ground with his own body and his lips, which were planted firmly onto Sasuke's own icy lips.

The kiss ended in a flurry of heavy panting and sinning vision on Naruto's part. Naruto rested his forehead against Sasuke's own, gazing into the deep onyx orbs that were his eyes, as if searching for a genjustu of some sort.

Sensing his hesitancy and doubt, Sasuke quelled his fears with a small peck on the nose and the most reassuring argument that he could make.

'This is for real. Naruto, I want to marry you and I am never leaving you ever again.' He reached for Naruto's left hand and slipped the Uchiha engagement ring onto the ring finger, kissing every finger on the hand with his eyes never leaving Naruto's.

'How did all this happen, teme.'

'Well,' Sasuke drawled in his Uchiha voice, 'my mother always said to me that I was going to be a heartbreaker. But she also said that when the time came I would have the strength to mend the most important one of all. It's a good thing I'm good at achieving the impossible, yeah?'

'Conceited bastard …' Naruto mumbled under his breath.

'You know you love me really. 'Cause I sure as hell love you, Naru-koi.'

'You better hope so, Sasuke.'

_'I didn't mean to make you hurt,_

_'I'm s-s-s-sorry; I'm s-s-s-sorry,_

_I didn't mean to break your heart,_

_I'm s-s-s-sorry; I'm s-s-s-sorry,_

_I didn't mean to break you,_

_B-b-b-break you baby,_

_I'm a Heartbreaker._

_(You're a Heartbreaker)_

_I'm a Heartbreaker_

_(You're a Heartbreaker)_

_I'm a Heartbreaker_

_(You're a Heartbreaker)'_

* * *

A/N Omg… is that cute or what? Sasuke is majorly OOC, but any Sasuke that isn't 'holier than thou' generally is.

Let's face it, Sasuke was born to be a bastard, a fucking hot one, but a bastard nonetheless.

Sorry for posting the entire chapter before as well, I couldn't find a good [;ace to cut it.

Tell me what you think!

FlamingOrangeRose -x


End file.
